Day and Night
by Ringabel
Summary: Vampire Kaito x Rio. Kaito is slowly going insane as a vampire and can Rio save him ? Or will he let her fall ? Probably the latter.
1. Kaito Flew In

Kaito was about to push Rio off the edge, a smile on his face, fangs showing. "Kaito, don't do this, I know you have a heart!" Rio calls out as she begs for her life, Kaito's wings show and he laughs, "What is a heart? If I rip open your chest will I find it there?" He smiles pleasantly, tears stain his hands, and they're Rio's. "You're stronger Kaito you can fight it!" Kaito let's go, smiles "Good bye, darling." The blue haired mortal falls back off the building, screaming Kaito's name, he catches her, laughs. "Just kidding!" He cackles, he is almost as terrifiying as Vector like this! "Not funny you goof!" Rio pouts, Kaito laughs and asks, "Did you really think I turned? Turned evil, was going to kill you?" and Rio gulps "Yes you big jerk! I did!" and hits his chiseled chest. He is well built, not like Gauche though. "Good," Kaito laughs and tosses her in the air like a rag doll. "Because I am." He snarls and bites onto her neck, draining the blood. "You taste good, I wonder what your heart will taste like when I stain it with my lips." Rio yells at him to cut it out, it isn't funny! "Kaito, stop!" Kaito snarls again "Make me hun." and digs a claw into her neck causing a hole. He sticks a fang to it and draws her blood out and kisses her. "Doesn't your blood taste nice?" Rio squirms and pushes her boyfriend away. "Kaito!" she yells, Kaito snaps back "Yes honey pie?!" and he giggles "I never loved you, hoo, hoo!" and drops her... 


	2. Vector Flew Away

Kaito's mask falls off as Rio grabbed onto it. Vector's face is showing; it was Vector all along! "Vector how could you?! Where is Kaito, I can't believe I kissed a gross carrot like you!" and Vector laughed, "He is somewhere!" and Rio yelled "Tell me or I'll punch you!" she was still falling, Vector laughed "I think that is the least of your worries!" and Rio screamed as she was about to fall and possibly die. When someone catches her, it is Durbe!

"Durbe good man!" Rio said thanking him for saving her life, Durbe smiled and said "No problem, I know where Kaito is, Vector is also a vampire, so is me!" he said pointing at himself. Rio nodded "Please take me to Kaito, is he captured?!"

"Yeah he is he is with the most fierce vampire of them all!" Vector said giggling, Rio was shocked and asked "Who?! Who is stronger than you?! Is it Don Thousand the king of vampires?" and Durbe shook his head. "No, it is the most powerful one from drinking the blood of our king, who is now dead." And Rio asked "H-how did the king die?!"

Durbe don't know, he just knows Don Thousand is dead, he doesn't know how Rio knows about them so much, that snitch Kaito, and he deserved what he was getting. "Tell me where my love is?!" Rio demanded and Durbe sighed, he would help her.

Vector didn't care and flew away and Durbe takes Rio to their vampire hideout. "Ok now Mizael is very dangerous, he has a high voltage level of dangerous if he was anymore dangerous we would need to put a sign around him because he is so dangerous. He is so dangerous that if you shipped package to him they would call it Dangershipping."

Rio nods her head and falls Durbe inside and sees chains around Kaito's arms and he's tied to a stake. "Oh my god is that a blood ritual!?" Rio yelled and ran over to Kaito. Durbe yelled "No wait no don't!" but it was to late, the simulation went away, it wasn't Kaito, it was a computer version and it wasn't real. "It was a trap, I'm sorry." Said Durbe, he wasn't really sorry. "Durbe how could you?!" Rio called out, he was a vampire it was to be expected, only Kaito loved her and she didn't know where he was.

Then she saw this blonde guy step out and he had blue pulsating eyes, his fangs were showing and his body was ripped and not skinny, he was big and bulky. He stared and leaned down at the girl and breathed in her face like a pig. And snorted at her and said "Hello mortal what brings you here?" and Rio smacked his chest and it hurt her hand a little.

"Where is MY Kaito?! Vector played a mean nasty trick! What'd you do to him you bully!" and Mizael replied to Rio and told her where Kaito was for real, Rio ran in with Mizael following her. "This is where your boyfriend is, or should I say…."

"My obedient servant. He doesn't remember you, who is she huh, Kaito?" Mizael asked and Kaito replied, "I live to serve, I live to clean, just give me some lemon pledge." And Mizael shrugged because that was a weird thing of him to say. "So what do you think, Rio?"

"No! Give him back to me! He doesn't love anyone but me!" Rio called out and Mizael replied, "We will see about that." And asked Kaito to come over and lick his hand. "Lick my hand, like a good servant." And Kaito licked his hand, he laughed.

Rio yelled "No! No! This has to be a bad dream!" and it was….

**(Wake up)**

Rio woke up in bed all alone, it turns out she had never dated Kaito and was just dreaming, it was a weird dream, and why would Mizael take Kaito? Mizael doesn't love Kaito, Kaito loves her? At least she thinks, what a dumb dream. She heard her brother calling her name so she left. "Hey Ryoga I had a weird dream."

"I know I was there." Ryoga said and Rio gasped "What?!" and Ryoga said "We share dream wave length, I could see your dream and you're in love with Kaito." And that's when the Rio stopped mid sentence "Me in love with—" and she paused and the screen and scene around them went black.

Rio went up to the author of the story and punched them and yelled "What the heck is this?! I don't love Kaito! And he sure isn't a vampire! This was nuts! Thank god its some crazy dream!" and then it went white again and it all came back into scene and Ryoga and Rio were eating breakfast like normal.

It was all a dream.


End file.
